


Of Dying Embers

by enoki_09



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Wild (Linked Universe) Angst, Wild (Linked Universe)-centric, its literally just wild remembering the champions, that tag is for the champions by the way, thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27593296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enoki_09/pseuds/enoki_09
Summary: "Wild startled, the familiar pull of a memory being recalled dragging his consciousness away as he blinked, the heroes in front of him suddenly replaced by easily recognizable figures all sitting around the campfire. He gaped as Urbosa held her sword in her hands, smirking as she recalled a scuffle with the Yiga. She took one hand off of the blade of her scimitar and moved her fingers into the position of a snap, speaking of how she'd easily finished them off with her power. Revali, to her left, scoffed, though his small grin and wide eyes did nothing to hide the impressed look on his face. Mipha held a hand to her mouth, quietly giggling at the way Urbosa had described the fools that were the Yiga, and Daruk did nothing to suppress his loud and rumbling laughter, his whole figure shaking with the clinking of his weapon on his back drumming along."In the flames of a fire and the eyes of the heroes, Wild remembers what once was.--Short little drabble- nothing too angsty. Most of the characters (other than the Champions, Wild, and Twilight) are there/mentioned but have no dialogue.
Relationships: Daruk & Link & Mipha & Revali & Urbosa & Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Flora & Wild (Linked Universe), Four & Hyrule & Legend & Sky & Time & Twilight & Warriors & Wild & Wind (Linked Universe), Link & Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Twilight & Wild (Linked Universe)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 154





	Of Dying Embers

The moonlight glistened off of the various heroes' armor, the metal gleaming in the night. The light from the campfire illuminated their faces, orange and yellow highlights capturing every detail of every face. Laughter and mundane chatter filled the small clearing, nothing but the peaceful quiet ambience of the wilds and the group's lively conversation filling the air. It was nice.

The fire crackled as Hyrule told a story, though Wild had tuned out long ago. The boy's stories were incredibly entertaining, and he had a certain talent for the way he would change the tone of his voice for extra dramatic effect as well as put his whole body into it with dynamic gestures. However, it was getting rather late and Wild was growing tired. He let the exciting tale fade into background noise as he let his body relax after a long day of fighting monsters and travelling. While it was a rather uneventful day, he was grateful for the lack of action. It gave the heroes a much needed break and a time to finally sit down and relax, and time to get organized again. Hylia knows they’ve all charged into situations without a plan far too many times.

As he watched Legend snort across from him at something Hyrule said, accompanied by the laughter and giggles from the other boys besides them, Wild couldn't help but smile softly. He'd only been with the heroes for a few weeks now, yet they were something akin to a family to him. Whenever he was with them, a grounding and comforting feeling followed. It was something that felt familiar, warm, and calm. He felt at ease when things were like this- when the crickets chirped quietly and the idle talk from the group blended into a peaceful bundle of noise. When Sky was already out for the night, his faint snores were forgotten under the shocked and awed reactions Hyrule was getting from his story. When Wind looked up at the boy with his eyes shining in interest, even chipping in to add his own similar experience with grand motions rivalling Hyrule's. When Time stifled a laugh, watching with amusement written all over his often stoic face.

Wild startled, the familiar pull of a memory being recalled dragging his consciousness away as he blinked, the heroes in front of him suddenly replaced by easily recognizable figures all sitting around the campfire. He gaped as Urbosa held her sword in her hands, smirking as she recalled a scuffle with the Yiga. She took one hand off of the blade of her scimitar and moved her fingers into the position of a snap, speaking of how she'd easily finished them off with her power. Revali, to her left, scoffed, though his small grin and wide eyes did nothing to hide the impressed look on his face. Mipha held a hand to her mouth, quietly giggling at the way Urbosa had described the fools that were the Yiga, and Daruk did nothing to suppress his loud and rumbling laughter, his whole figure shaking with the clinking of his weapon on his back drumming along. The light of the fire brought out the details of their figures against the dark of the night, and he opened his mouth soundlessly as their eyes all landed on him. Their eyes crinkled in happiness, and his heart ached. It was... calm. Safe. Peaceful. Strangely domestic. A side of them and himself that he'd never known of. The Champions all had a strong bond with one another as well as with the princess, obviously, but this... he felt his throat clamp up in sudden grief and longing as the reminder that this was yet again something lost to the Calamity. He stared conflictingly at the Champions, who had returned to their animated conversation with bitterness resting in his chest. _A family_ , his mind supplied. A family torn apart and destroyed, fated to crumble and die. A sacrifice by the Goddesses. 

But he had a family again now, didn't he? Perhaps not with the souls of his friends that had passed on after the defeat of Ganon, but here. With his past incarnations, wielders of the hero's spirit, with the men that were named Link. This was his family, hardened by the metal of their swords and shields and forced together by the hand of the goddess. This was his family, and he'd be damned if he let the same fate as the Champions befall them.

He blinked as a hand gently fell on his shoulder. He turned slightly, the hand feeling oh-so familiar and spotting the fingerless gloves that belonged to the blue, gold and white travelling wear that he'd seen in so many of his recovered memories, and the ghost of a laugh not quite reaching his ears from-

"Hey," Twilight spoke softly. Wild stared at the man, blinking again, silently searching for somebody who had never been there. "You good? You blanked out for a bit there."

He opened his mouth, unable to reply as he turned back around. Where the Champions once sat, the heroes occupied their spots once again. Hyrule was seemingly coming to a conclusion to his story with Wind already nodding off on his side. The noise had died down, sleep creeping up on all of the heroes. He said nothing, staring at his family and the phantoms of what once was. Twilight's hand stayed on his shoulder until he finally shook his head with a smile on his face, though even he was unsure if it was one of bitterness or not. Twilight's hand squeezed his shoulder reassuringly. Wild didn't turn back, his eyes locked onto the rest of the heroes, his smile not leaving his face.

"Yeah," He muttered quietly, thinking of crimson hair, navy feathers, shining red scales, and loud laughs. He thought of a white and blue flower, hundreds thriving in the cracks of ruins. He thought of a family, of the past and the present. Twilight didn't say anything, even as the noise of the camp slowly died down as sleep began to sweep over the group. 

"I'm good."


End file.
